Enemy Of The State
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: The President faces Impeachment.


**Title:Enemy of the State**

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Authors: AmandaC/VRyan/LauraC

Warnings: None

Spoilers: KLG Parts 1 & 2, Season 2 Ep's 1 & 2

Rating: PG

Word count: 4000

Tom Zarek clapped his hands then put them behind his back and paced his cell. Oh yea he was delighted. Roslin was in Galactica's Brig, _'right place for her'_, he thought as he sat on his bunk. He knew instinctively that this was his moment, the moment he had waited patiently for. Yep she had finally screwed up and he would take full advantage of it. He was determined to rid himself of her once and for all. She had enjoyed her last day as president of what was left of the twelve colonies and he would take great pleasure in informing the Quorum as soon as he found out the nature of her indiscretion.

**Several hours later aboard cloud Nine**

Zarek stood faced the twelve Quorum members oh yea he was ready, ready to see Laura Roslin toasted alive.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with all respect the woman is in Galactica's Brig she has almost brought down this government. Her and Adama one is almost as bad as the other, we need to make some changes around here. Starting with President Roslin's impeachment"

"Mr Zarek, the Quorum has never impeached a president, it's never been done"

"Maybe we need to set a precedent and make an example of her. No one should be above the law least of all a president who blatantly lies to the people and takes unauthorised acts that undermine the government's credibility"

"Mr Zarek, I suspect you're jumping the gun here. Personally if what I have heard is fact than the President may have been justified. Besides do we or do we not have the co-ordinates to earth. Yes Mr Zarek last time I checked Laura Roslin was correct in assuming the arrow would lead us to earth"

"It was Luck Josh; she got lucky and took unwarranted risks with all of our lives and this civilisations future in the process"

"Luck you say, unwarranted risk, Mr Zarek you are not qualified to talk about unwarranted risk. With all do respect, you blew up buildings for a living, and how many innocents died. No, in my opinion Roslin did what needed to be done nothing more and nothing less"

"Well that's just great, let's have a vote on it"

Trent Sharp of Virgon raised his hand tentatively, "Procedure dictates that we vote in writing and that the counting is done by an impartial source. I would suggest Mother Elosha"

"She's a damn friend of Roslin's, that's not impartial", Zarek had the look of a man on the verge of losing his religion.

"Zarek, she's a damn priest you don't get more impartial than that"

"I won't agree to that"

"You have no choice unless anyone else here objects", Sharpe surveyed the room. No hands were raised. "Ok than, we vote in the morning and act on or not with regards to the results by tomorrow afternoon"

Zarek didn't like it but he would have to lump it.

**One hour later**

Laura was pacing her guest quarters when news of the Quorum's decision to have a vote regarding her impeachment reached her. It had been a week since Adama's shooting and Tigh had in his wisdom decided against a civil war as a means of settling their internal dispute he had even been decent enough to remove her from the Brig. Besides when the Cylon's infiltrated the Galactica the shit hit the fan and it was all hands on deck just to regain control of the ship which they had eventually done.

She was tired it had been hell. She was out of Kamala and low on painkillers her visits to the doctor were infrequent these days she hated visiting him, hated having to ask for help. She had always been a very independent woman. Even as a child Laura had an independent streak. Her father died when she was eight years old and although she had a good relationship with her mother, Laura never allowed herself to fully depend on another human being in her entire life. She wasn't sure if she was capable of such.

**Four Hours Later**

Laura tried to sleep but the pain was starting to return with a vengeance. _'Oh gods'_ she thought as she slipped her jacket over her shoulders and headed out. "Gentlemen would you please take me to the Infirmary please"

"Yes Mam"

The President was escorted to and then seated in the Doctor's office. She had passed by Adama's bed on her way there but he wasn't in it. She figured he was probably released and resting in his quarters. When after fifteen minutes the Major didn't show up she asked one of Adama's men to get him for her. It was a further twenty minutes before Cottle did show up and to her surprise he was accompanied by the Commander who looked like shit but was at least standing on his own two feet which was more than what would be said for her if she didn't get some painkillers.

"Madam President"

"Doctor, Commander"

Adama didn't speak to her at first, "Ms Roslin"

"Doctor I was hoping to have a word in private"

It was the Adama who answered her "Not today"

"Fine, whatever, forget about it"

Laura Roslin stood turned from them and walked towards the door, she never made it. The president collapsed.

Only William Adama had quick reflexes she could have done her self a nasty head injury, he caught her before she hit the deck. Despite his injuries and in defiance of the doctor's extremely verbal protest, he lifted her up and carried her to a nearby bed. All colour had drained from the President's face and he noticed she wasn't as solid as she had been, _'she's lost weight'_, he thought as he tucked a pillow under her head.

Adama was still angry as hell with her, but he had been forced to acknowledge the fact that she was right. They had found the arrow of Apollo. Starbuck brought it back. They had opened the tomb of Athena, found co-ordinates to, and were now on course to earth. He watched as the Doctor tended to her no words were spoken and the Major to his credit never broke his oath of confidentially. William suspected that Laura was in serious condition. If their relationship were in better condition he would have felt comfortable asking her about it.

A few moments later the president batted one eyelid then the other opening both eyes slowly she looked around her. Adama was stood by her bedside and the doc was on the other side both looking equally concerned, which surprised her no end. She wondered how much the Major had told the Commander about her condition. She figured he either knew everything or nothing coz Cottle wasn't a halfway man in any respect.

"Doctor, I'm leaving", Roslin sat up put her two legs over the side of the bed she was facing a less than impressed Adama.

"No your not", he took a tentative step forward and placed one hand on her shoulder.

Roslin got the message, she watched as the Doctor vacated the room leaving them alone.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

"I fainted that's what"

"Don't start with me Ms Roslin"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Sarcasm won't wash either"

"Its truth you want um. Well I can do truth. You mightn't like it though"

"Try me"

"OK", she took a deep breath her expression changed slightly.

Adama had a distinct feeling he was about to be hit by the Roslin equivalent of a nuke.

"I have cancer Commander. I found out the day of the attack, your doctor is treating me as best he can. My prognosis is doubtful I've got six months at the outset. I fainted cancer isn't pain free"

That did it _'oh yep'_ "And you were planning to tell me this when?"

"I don't know I had been putting it off, didn't want you looking at me the way you are now"

"What! You should have told me. You shouldn't even be running the twelve colonies in your condition"

"Looks like you're going to get your wish there Commander. Tom Zarek has approached the Quorum and they are voting on whether to remove me from my present position tomorrow. Zarek is gunning for you as well"

"Well he better have a damned big gun"

Laura snorted and tried to suppress a giggle at that comment. "So Commander you're either stuck with me or Zarek. You'll have to choose who you can live with figuratively speaking"

"After what you did"

"If I had been straight with you would you have given me the Raider, no, I tried but hey what's done is done" she shook her head from side to side slightly. "Besides last time I checked you worked for me i.e. the military is governed by the civilian President"

"Don't get into this discussion with me"

"Why the hell not, you know as well as I do Commander that most people in this fleet are patriotic I'm not saying they would mutiny but you'd be faced with a lot of resentment"

"That a threat"

"Adama I'm tired, in pain, hungry and extremely pissed off. No it isn't I am merely pointing out that where as I won't do you any physical harm Zarek is well capable of trying to have you assassinated if it serves his purpose"

"I agree"

"And"

"What that's it I agree with you"

"It's a start anyway. How's the chest"

"It's ok"

"What are you going to do about Zarek, Commander?"

"That's your problem, Madam President"

"Using my official title now are we"

"Just chose whom I can live with, sort a speak"

Laura Roslin tried to laugh, she put her two feet to the floor and with Adama's help managed to stand up straight. They stood there not speaking; a treaty of sorts had just been ironed out. None of their problems had been resolved, time would do that.

He watched Roslin walk towards her guest quarters he could see how frail she had become. She was extremely pale and appeared to him to be fragile at least physically. One thing he knew for sure was that she was one strong woman; he knew she had done what needed to be done in order to get the arrow back. As they reached her quarters he wondered if he had known about her cancer and the visions would he have given her the raider, if she had been completely open with him about it all would he have chosen differently. He couldn't answer that question but would continue to think about it.

**Next morning 08:00 Hours Cloud Nine**

Tom Zarek stood impatiently he hadn't slept he was feeling a mixture of excitement and fear. All his dreams were about to be realised. He would be President; he would have that which he always wanted, serious power.

The other Quorum members marched in they took their seats one by one. Mother Elosha stood in the middle surrounded by them.

It was Trent Sharpe of Virgon who addressed her. "What were the results of the vote?"

Elosha looked around holding each members gaze for a moment before proceeding to give the results ………………

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

**08:15 Laura Roslin's Quarters – Galactica**

Laura sat with her feet tucked under her, she knew the vote's were in and that her future was about to be revealed.

Commander Adama knocked on the President's door before entering.

"Madam President"

"Commander"

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet"

With that the phone in the Presidents quarters rang. Adama picked it up. "Yes…………..I see………………Thank you"

"Well", Laura looked up at him his expression gave nothing away.

"Congratulations, Madam President, your still employed"

"Good. I bet Zarek is celebrating"

"I think you mean drowning his sorrows"

"Commander eventually he may get this job six months to the next election. If your Chief medical Officer is correct I'll be dead and you could be stuck with him"

"Ill assassinate the son of a bitch first"

**The End**

9


End file.
